bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Artakha (Istota)
Artakha to potężna istota z Wszechświata Matoran, "brat" Karzahniego i władca rajskiej wyspy Artakha, nazwanej tak na jego cześć. Biografia Przed powołaniem do życia Mata Nui, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Artakhę i Karzahniego oraz dały im na własność dwie krainy. Wkrótce po tym, Artakha i jego brat walczyli o Legendarną Maskę Kreacji; Artakha wygrał i wybrał na swoje królestwo miejsce, gdzie Matoranie mogli pracować w spokoju i komforcie, oraz być wynagradzani za codzienny trud. Tymczasem, Karzahniemu przypadło miejsce, do którego wysyłano uszkodzonych Matoran. Podczas tego okresu, Artakha zasłynął z tworzenia przedmiotów dla każdego, kto o to poprosił. Jego dziełem były między innymi bronie Zakonu Mata Nui i Wielkie Dyski. Artakha stworzył także Toa Mata, jak i Axalarę T9, Jetraxa T6 oraz Rockoha T3, które później umieścił w Codrexie w Karda Nui. Wierząc, że posiada umiejętności kreowania Rahi, Artakha stworzył Kryształowe Węże. Jednak okazały się one zbyt dzikie i niemożliwe do okiełznania. Artakha nie zdecydował się ich zniszczyć i zamiast tego wypuścił na wolność. Tysiące lat później, wyspę z zaskoczenia zaatakowało Bractwo Makuta, a inwazją dowodził Makuta Kojol. Artakha wykorzystał systemy obronne królestwa i w znacznej mierze spowolnił natarcie Bractwa, ale nie zatrzymał go całkowicie. Siły Makuta wdarły się do jego twierdzy. Kojol osobiście do niej wmaszerował i zabrał z niej Kanohi Avohkii, Maskę Światła, dzieło władcy wyspy, oraz ostrzegł Artakhę przed mieszaniem się w interesy Bractwa. W odpowiedzi na atak, Artakha razem z Zakonem Mata Nui zniszczące wszelkie mapy prowadzące na jego wyspę. Mieszkańcy krainy zniszczyli most łączący Artakhę z inną, niezamieszkaną wyspą. Zakon wyeliminował wszystkie istoty posiadające wiedzę o lokalizacji wyspy, w tym Kojola i samych członków Zakonu. Wreszcie, Artakha i jego wyspa zostali zapomniani i zmienili się w legendę. Artakha nadal tworzył kolejne kreacje. Podczas wizyty na wyspie, Toa Nuva porozmawiali z Artakhą na zewnątrz fortecy. Twórca poprosił ich o opowiedzeniu mu ich ostatnich przygód. Następnie dał im swoje najwspanialsze dzieła, Zbroje Adaptacyjne i teleportował do Karda Nui. Gdy Toa wykonali swoją misję i uciekli z Rdzenia Wszechświata na pojazdach, Artakha umieścił je z powrotem w Codrex. Rządy Teridaxa Krótko po tym, jak Makuta Teridax przejął władzę nad ciałem Mata Nui i zarazem wszechświatem, zaatakował on Artakhę. Zdając sobie sprawę, że wyspa może ulec Rahkshi, Artakha użył swojego umysłu i skontaktował się z Lewą, który zmierzał mu do pomocy. Następnie teleportował go na Wyspę Tren Kroma. Tren Krom ukradł ciało Lewy i skontaktował się z Artakhą, żądając pomocy przy dostaniu się do Metru Nui. Artakha zdecydował się to zrobić, dla większego dobra i Tren Krom wylądował w Archiwach. Artakha nakazał mu dotrzymać umowy zawartej z Lewą, na mocy której miał powrócić na swoją wyspę po wykonaniu misji, inaczej zagroził zniszczeniem obecnego ciała Tren Kroma. Artakha później teleportował się do Procesoru Rdzenia, przerywając walkę pomiędzy Toa Tuyet, Toa Helryx, Makutą Miserixem, Axonnem i Tren Kromem. Był wściekły na ich metody uratowania wszechświata, albowiem Helryx chciała unicestwić mózg Robota Wielkiego Ducha, zabijając tym samym Teridaxa, ale i skazując cały wszechświat na zagładę. Helryx rozpoznała go po głosie i ujawniła jego tożsamość pozostałym. Artakha kazał Tren Kremowi wracać do swojego ciała, a gdy ten się nie zgodził, Artakha po prostu zmaienił jego umysł z umysłem Lewy. Teridax wysłał całą grupę poza Wszechświat Matoran, w kosmos. Uratował ich Lewa, który stworzył bąble powietrza wokół ich głów. Artakha spróbował teleportować ich z powrotem do Procesora, ale Teridax to uniemożliwił. Artakha zaproponował teleportowanie grupy tam, dokąd zmierzał Teridax, ale ostrzegł pozostałych o ryzyku. Zanim mógł to zrobić, zostali uratowani przez Vezona, który wciągnął ich do międzywymiarowego portalu. Znaleźli się w wieży na Bota Magna, która była więzieniem Wielkiej Istoty, która dotknęła Maski Życia i została przez nią przeklęta, a następnie oszalała. Istota zebrała ich, by ją uwolnili, a Artakha i pozostali zaczęli się spierać, czy powinni to zrobić. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym wszechświecie Artakha też stworzył Wielkie Dyski, ale sam zaczął je badać i wkrótce udało mu się stworzyć Kanohi Vahi, Maskę Czasu. Przekazał ją następnie Imperium Toa, zgodnie z poleceniem Toa Tuyet. Dostarczył jej również informacji o lokalizacji Toa Mata, ale nie powiedział jej, jak ich obudzić. Cechy i umiejętności Artakha jest potężnie zbudowany, wysoki na trzy metry. Nosi szaro-zieloną zbroję pokrytą starożytnymi symbolami. Jest wspaniałym twórcą, co pozwala mu budować różnorakie przedmioty. Jest jedną z niewielu istot we wszechświecie potrafiących manipulować Protostalą. Artakha może tworzyć Toa, ale tylko gdy Wielkie Istoty lub Mata Nui zażądają tego i dostarczą mu odpowiednie materiały. Jednakże, brak mu doświadczenia w pracy z wirusami i ma problemy przy tworzeniu Rahi. Początkowo, Artakha był hojnym dobroczyńcą wszechświata - mówiło się, że gdy Matoranin chciał stworzyć coś niemożliwego, powinien zostawić materiały przy wrotach fortecy Artakhi i wrócić następnego ranka, by zobaczyć gotowy przedmiot. Jednakże, gdy Makuta najechali jego wyspę, Artakha stał się zamknięty i odmawiał kontaktu z istotami spoza wyspy. Mimo to, nadal monitorował wydarzenia we Wszechświecie. Artakha posiada silną umiejętność telepatii, może ona przełamać bariery Karda Nui i odwrócić moc zamiany umysłów Tren Kroma. Artakha potrafi także teleportować siebie, inne istoty, lub przedmioty, manipulując przestrzenią wokół nich. Ta moc również potrafi przekroczyć bariery Karda Nui, ale Robot Wielkiego Ducha może ją zablokować. Maska i narzędzia Artakha nosi Legendarną Maskę Kreacji, Kanohi pozwalającą mu zobaczyć przedmiot, który chce stworzyć, zanim to zrobi. Maska może również tworzyć obiekty, których proces powstawania Artakha zna. Artakha jest jedną z niewielu istot, które potrafią w pełni wykorzystać moc Legendarnej Kanohi. Artakha nie nosił żadnych znanych broni, używał tylko narzędzi do swojej pracy. Jednak gdy udał się do Metru Nui, wziął młot ze swojej kuźni, który posłużył mu jako oręż. Cytaty Pojawienia Zobacz też *Ekimu - postać z drugiej generacji Bionicle przywdziewająca Maskę Kreacji. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mitologia Kategoria:Generacja 1